mossycavernsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vorenathsimaliar
Vorenathsimaliar is a character in the Assassin Hunt roleplay. He is, in fact, a dragon, and he despises every moment stuck in this "ape-descended sack of meat." =Biography= Vorenathsimaliar was once a perfectly happy dragon. He had villages to burn, maidens to eat, and entire kingdoms paying him yearly tithes in order to avoid his wrath. Somewhere along the line, a group of "heroes" thought that they could slay him and take his treasure, which had grown to truly massive proportions. Their daring was met with a wall of flame and gleaming claws. All of the men who came against him were slain... save one. As his companions rushed forwards into their doom, the mage hung back, preparing for a duel of the spirit. As the dragon bit the last warrior in half, he looked up at the final man. And the man was holding a gem... Vorenathsimaliar's spirit was sucked out of his body, torn to the Spirit Realm. He found the mage there, too. The ensuing battle lasted for hours. The mage couldn't match Vorenathsimaliar's sheer power, but he was quick and clever. Finally, the mage was cut down, his very soul burned by the spectral flame of the dragon. Vorenathsimaliar was content with his victory... until he realized that without the mage, he had no way back home. He wandered the Spirit Realms for an uncountable amount of time, becoming more and more bitter. Eventually, he was drawn out from the Spirit Realms back to a material world. However, he wasn't in a body. A rather intelligent vampire had collected his soul into a gem, and converted it into weapon. He was sent out of the gem to ravage the minds of others periodically. The last time he did so, he was against a blind, handless mage. To his surprise, the mage didn't fight back. Instead, he offered Vorenathsimaliar the use of his body, while the mage went into the gem. Vorenathsimaliar did attempt to take possession of the body, but it was simply too broken to live. As his mortal coil failed, he felt himself sinking into death... but was caught in the same gem, wielded now by a man who he would come to know as Lallus. The no-longer-handless-and-blind mage, now residing in a body of a vampire, took the gem. The mage quickly found a new body for him, and promised him a return to a draconic form if Vorenathsimaliar would accompany him. Longing for a proper body, one that didn't stink of human, he accepted. =Personality= Vorenathsimaliar is an ancient being, one possessed of an utter disdain for the "lesser creatures." He takes pleasure in violence. All in all, he seems to be a rather brutish creature, but he has a wealth of wisdom that he simply does not care to share to the "humanssss". =Physical Appearance= During Assassin Hunt, his mortal body gets progressively more and more draconic in nature. A mere ape meatsack can't handle the raw magical power of a dragon, after all. Something has to bleed over. He has gone from being a somewhat plain-looking human to a humanoid with fangs, claws, and green scales in an almost armored pattern. =Relations= There is not even a need to put his relation with others down. He views humans as contemptible animals, ones that are good only for the wealth and food they bring with them. He has a certain respect for those who study the Art, believing that they are trying to transcend their normal humanity. The only person in the party he really "likes" is Monium, and even that is questionable, considering that he only sticks with Monium because of the promises of a proper dragon body. Category:RP Category:RP Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Males Category:Assassin Hunt Category:Assassin Hunt Characters